Beautiful words
by Heretya
Summary: [Semi-AU] Veinte palabras, veinte momentos de amor entre un mártir y un mentiroso. Laven.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:**** **-** Man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-senpai, quién me enseña a cada día a ser más dramática y desgraciada a la hora de escribir *huehuehue*

 **Pairing:** Lavi x Allen . Laven

 **Advertencias:** Pov de Allen y un poco de fluff *su debilidad, ahre*

 **N/A:** ¡Buenas! Aquí tratando de aportar algo a una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie y tratando de que no sea un desastre en el proceso. Ciertamente no soy la mejor escritora de todo, pero como siempre, hace falta algo para aportar más a las ships que rondan por aquí. Conste, Yullen me gusta (mucho) pero Laven es tan lindo y precioso, ah *suspira*

Me encontré con un resultado gracioso al estar explorando en internet, por medio de San Google. Veinte palabras bonitas, las más bonitas del mundo (eso pone el título, aviso) y curiosamente cuando me encontraba leyendo cada una de ellas, hallé a muchas de ellas afines a la idea que tengo de esta pareja, así que se volvió necesario hacer esto.

Decidí no hacerlas por orden, pero si alguien quiere leer de qué va eso, dejaré el link en mi perfil para que chismeen por si les apetece. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten y, como siempre, amo los tomates (lel)

* * *

 ** **Word #8: Arrebol.****

 _«Cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminados por los rayos del sol»_

* * *

Cuando despertó luego de su primer encuentro con Road, notó a aquel hombre que tenía mucho parecido con un Panda –aunque en su vida había visto alguno- tratándolo con… eso. Agujas. No era tan inculto como para no notar de qué iba aquello, pero eso no significaba que no le inquietaba un poco. Más al notar que su compañera no estaba a la vista. Sin embargo algo más captó su atención, más allá de Toma dándole detalles sobre lo que sucedía.

Rojo. Como el arrebol de las nubes en los atardeceres. Y todo lo que combinaba con aquello, incluido aquel único ojo a la vista, hizo que resaltará más para él. Inocentemente pensó en que era un ser algo extraño, más para llevar el uniforme de Exorcista, pues al hablar lo primero que notó fue su jovialidad. Era una extraña discordancia con respecto a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, que si bien no era mucho, era agradable de alguna manera.

Lenalee era servicial, amable pero no tenía tanta alegría como aquel muchacho. Y Kanda era totalmente lo contrario a esta persona que se presentaba con el nombre de Lavi. En ese momento, justo en ese preciso instante, olvidó su frustración con respecto a la Noah, su preocupación por su compañera e, inclusive, otras cosas que acarreaba encima. Quizás porque con su mera presencia luminosa y cálida, aquel muchacho le había sacado una suave sonrisa y llevado sus problemas, mientras era golpeado por su maestro y se quejaba cual niño.

En el fondo, siguiendo el sendero de la inocencia que su persona destilaba, deseo ser una nube, para ser teñida por ese arrebol tan alegre y suave que era Lavi.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que sería súper largo? Nope, no al menos este xD Juro que trataré que los siguientes sean más largos, al menos que sean relatos decentes para que sean disfrutables. Había muchas situaciones que podía haber usado para esta palabra, pero su primer encuentro me pareció apropiado, no sé. ¿Muy cursi? Siento eso, suelo ser muy cursi, uf.

Siguiente palabra: _Luminiscencia_. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ~

 _Heretya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:-** Man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-senpai, quién me hace volverme masoquista al permitir que vea sin parar el arco de Alma y Kanda *llora*

 **Pairing:** Lavi x Allen . Laven

 **Advertencias:** ¡No hay Pov alguno! Amor a las luciérnagas, que son animalitos preciosos y elegantes señores.

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review, CianCupcake! No he tenido tiempo de responderte, pero ya lo hago, tranquila xD Debo decir que esta palabra me costo un poquito más, porque quería un beso y no logré plasmarlo *frustrada* Sin embargo, espero que con el tiempo las cosas sean progresivas con respecto a ellos uvu

¡Gracias también a quienes leen en la oscuridad! Aprecio todo, de verdad, aunque el review haga que las cosas fluyan más ~ Por otro lado, para gracia alguna, tengo el siguiente ya listo, solo a punto de pasar. Espero no tardar tanto, debido a que ya comencé mis estudios c':

¡Espero que disfruten! *lanza bomba de humo y huye*

* * *

 **Word #11: Luminiscencia**  
 _  
«Propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad»_

* * *

Al llegar a aquel pueblo, el dúo de adolescentes nunca espero hallar tal leyenda de vampiros. Es decir, ¿en serio? Ellos habían visto demasiadas cosas aun con su corta edad (Lavi más, por supuesto) por ello no se creían aquel cuento del vampirismo, ni un poco. Pero fuera como fuera, la pista para hallar a Cross Marian era hacia esa dirección, por ello no podía ser ignorada.

Que se internarán en el bosque, a fuerzas del pueblo aterrado por aquel supuesto vampiro y su misión, no estaba en sus planes. Menos terminar perdidos en aquella espesura. Lavi debió ser precavido en ese aspecto, pero desconocía que su compañero Allen tenía tan… pésimo sentido de dirección. En avances torpes en medio de la noche y suspiros cansados, terminaron cerca de un lago pequeño, realmente diminuto, escondido entre la espesura del bosque. De nada servía quejarse, pero el parchado se quejó porque estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. Allen se le unió, con terribles sonidos de su estómago, en donde avergonzado intentaba acallarlos, pero era imposible.

— Tengo hambre — soltó el albino por quinta vez y Lavi solo pudo reírse por lo bajo, porque bueno, él también tenía hambre, pero debía tener en cuenta que si, tipo equipamiento, tipo parásito, más hambre para los segundos… Las cosas no estaban a favor de Allen, obviamente.

— Nee, ¿y si cazamos a algún animal? — propuso, esperando que Allen no estuviera tan desesperado. Caso contrario, cuando noto que Allen parecía dar paso a aquella segunda personalidad, algo tenebrosa — V-veré que encuentro…— al menos quería ser él quién lo encontrase. No aseguraba que con Allen que el animal llegase hacia el sitio donde estaban.

Habían montado un improvisado campamento con algunas ramas para la fogata y cerca de aquel lago que al menos proveía de agua y algo de calor de algunos grandes árboles cercanos a él. Si tuvieran el equipo para recrear una tienda, hubiera sido perfecto, pero había que conformarse con lo que la naturaleza le proporcionaba.

De hecho, eso tuvo que hacer el pelirrojo. No hallo más que algunos frutos del bosque para saciar el hambre de ambos y Allen, por su parte, avivaba la fogata con las pocas ramas decentes que podía hallar cercano al sitio (Nada de internarse, porque sería peor si se perdía a estas alturas) puesto que el sitio donde se encontraban era algo húmedo, debido a lo interno del lugar. Justamente este esperaba el regreso de su compañero, cuando pequeños puntos luminosos comenzaron a surgir cerca de aquel lago.

Luciérnagas. Preciosos animalitos que volaban de aquí allá, lejos de su posición debido al fuego, iluminando el otro extremo del lago, con aquella luminiscencia que poseía. Poca luz, pero apreciable y bella. Su conclusión era esa y sin quererlo, quedó encandilado por aquellas criaturas, estando cerca del lago.

Así lo encontró Lavi, con una llama algo baja de fondo, pero siendo iluminado por aquello animalitos. Era… hermoso, de alguna manera, notar como el cabello blanco de Allen brillaba por la luz débil emitida por los cuerpos de los insectos. Como aquel brillo plateado cobraba vida al ver estos, con intensidad. Lavi deseo ser uno de esos animalitos y poder iluminar esa mirada eternamente.

Ah, no, eso no. _Tinta y papel_ , se repitió. Triste pero cierto, ¿no?

Interrumpió aquel cuadro con un pequeño grito de victoria, asustando a su compañero, rompiendo la armonía creada entre él y la naturaleza del lugar. Ser un Bookman tenía sus ventajas: dudaba olvidar esa preciosa escena. Y si él tuviera la mitad de las habilidades artísticas de Tiedoll, no dudaría en plasmar aquella mirada del albino.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esperemos que mi siguiente pase por estos lares, no sea tan lejano xD Y si quieren alguna palabra -ya pongo la lista, la última vez olvide dejarla- pueden sugerirla, no hay ningún problema.

 _Heretya_


End file.
